


Inquisition Friend Fiction

by Ballades



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Friend Fiction, Friendship, Gen, IFDrabble, International Fanworks Day, Swords and Shields
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballades/pseuds/Ballades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian and the Inquisitor put their heads together to write hilariously bad friend-fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inquisition Friend Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for International Fanworks Day 2015!

A giggle. ”Dorian, you can’t write that, that’s _salacious!”_

"Why not? Look at what you put over here about Cullen. This is the purplest of prose, my dear. ’Sunlight gleamed and glittered off the rivulets of crystalline water, mountain fresh, that ran down the hardened pectorals of the golden-haired Knight-Commander. The Seeker knew that he was forbidden fruit - all Seekers were to watch Templars, and yes, she was definitely watching him, watching him and wishing she were doing more than just watching - but she couldn’t resist staring at him from beneath lowered lashes, following the trails of the liquid as they ran down sculpted muscle, past raised, silvered battle scars, and -’ ” Dorian pauses, frowning. ”Does he really have a birthmark there?”

Aeveth puts a hand to her mouth and grins, her eyes crinkling with merriment. ”I’d know, wouldn’t I?”

"Truly, in the shape of a heart?"

"After a few drinks, sure, but I’m taking artistic license, here." Aeveth peers at the paper in Dorian’s hand. "Dorian, really now - ‘He knelt reverently in front of her blessedly naked form, naked save for the red and gold sunburst coif of her new office, and said a thankful prayer for the Divine offertory spread before him.’" Aeveth collapses into laughter against her friend, wiping at her eyes. "They’re going to kill us!"

"If it comes to that, I’m shoving you in front of me. You’re the one who’s writing bodice rippers about her lover and her best friend."

Aeveth sits up, trying to calm her breathing. ”And you’re aiding and abetting, so if you do use me as a shield, I shall step aside, and may both our heads be taken.”

Dorian holds out his hand; Aeveth shakes it. ”Deal,” he says.

"Do you think Varric will accept our submission to _Swords and Shields?”_ Aeveth gathers the papers, lines them up carefully.

"There’s only one way to find out, isn’t there?"

"Indeed." 

Dorian salutes her with his cup. "Have I mentioned that you’re a brilliantly devious woman?"

"No," says Aeveth playfully, "but when you write the sequel, you can put that in."


End file.
